


(Accepting) Love Isn't Easy

by squiccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiccoon/pseuds/squiccoon
Summary: Fundy has been having second thoughts about him and George. He knows he loves George and he knows George loves him but he can't help but think different.George is there to remind him of their love.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	(Accepting) Love Isn't Easy

"George?"

The brunet turned at the voice and saw Fundy with his eyes averted to the ground. Hands fumbling with the hem of his jacket sleeves, George thought the whole act was adorable until he saw the sadness in his eyes and the way he stuttered out his words.

"I'm sorry for thinking this and I know I shouldn't but I... I can't help it! Do you really love me, George? Do you really love me like you say everyday?"

The question confused the Brit, head cocking to the side as he asked in return, "Fundy, where is this all coming from? Yes, I love you. Yes, I love you like I tell you everyday. Fundy, I don't understand—"

"You kiss me, George," he interrupted, voice laced with hurt and eyes on the brink of tears. "You kiss me, you hug me, you make me food when I forget to bring my own. You let me cry on your shoulder when I'm sad, you wrap me in blankets and care for me when I'm sick, and for each of these things I think to myself, 'he loves me. He loves me and I love him.'

"But sometimes it doesn't feel real. Sometimes it doesn't feel like love." Hands shaking, Fundy hiccupped as he held back a sob. "A-Am I a burden to you? Are you doing this because you gain something from it without having to offer much in return? George, I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything and for thinking like this but I have to know! It's...it hurts so much, George, to wake up everyday and see your face, see how happy you are and to hear your voice telling me you love me. It hurts because it doesn't feel real, doesn't _sound_ real. And I... I... I don't know what to do! George, please. Please, please, **please** tell me I'm wrong. Or tell me I'm right! I just need to know. I really need to know if you love me or not."

His sentence trailed off, ears and tail drooping lowly. George counted the tears that fell down Fundy's face, watching them trickle then pour down with every word he spoke, every sob he held back. The puffiness of his eyes were accompanied by the redness caused by his crying and furious wiping, the red transferring to the back of his hands. The sound of his belated sobs were jarring to hear as they stood in silence. They sounded horrible, weak and disgusting and Fundy wanted nothing more than to shut up. He wanted to stop listening to his pathetic self and move away where neither he nor his partner could see him. George... he wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to hear him say something, _anything_. 

But nothing came. Finally braving and gathering the courage to look up from his dishevelled state, Fundy's heart broke at the sight of George's blank stare. The answer he had been looking for—the one he had been denying of for so long—was made obvious in that one simple look. He was a burden. He wasn't loved like the way George had said. He was just another fool for love who had dove in headfirst without thinking. He was nothing.

"I'm sorry, George," he said, his voice a dejected whisper. "I shouldn't have bothered you with this... this nonsense. I now know how you really feel and I... I'm sorry. I'll just, uh, leave you now and—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he had already begun turning the other way when George grabbed him by the hand and spun him around to face him again. In silent shock, Fundy's eyes snapped wide open as George kissed him, lips warm and soft against his and neck inclined upwards to reach as he stood on tip-toe. Long and sweet, their kiss was full of a passion Fundy had experienced many times before, and like each and every time before he would wrap his arms around the Brit's body and entwine his fingers in his hair, eyes shutting as he relished in the loving warmth that he, for sure, thought would be his last.

Wanting to do nothing more than bask in their so-called 'love', Fundy whined—partly in sadness of the Brit moving away and also from his unwanted fate becoming true—but was surprised to find George still holding onto him with his hands wrapped around his waist, tearful eyes staring up at him and a rueful smile on his face. Regret flooded Fundy's heart and mind as George's soft-spoken words reached his ears and another bout of tears threatened to fall down his face.

"Fundy, don't ever think that. Please don't ever, ever, **ever** think I don't love you. You know I love you and I know you love me. And don't apologise for thinking this either. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologising for not showing you more of my love and convincing you how real it is. Because, Fundy... it is so very real. My love for you is beyond words, beyond touch and it upsets me that that kiss I just gave you wasn't even half of what I truly feel for you."

His words were like a bombshell, compelling Fundy to want to sink to his knees then to the floor then into the ground. He wanted to melt into George's touch forever as George removed his left hand from his waist to bring Fundy's left hand between them accompanied by two identical sparkles.

"Remember our vows to each other, Fundy? Remember how we both stood at the altar and vowed to love each other forever?"

Fundy couldn't bring himself to say the words caught in his throat, the ability to speak unfairly taken at such a crucial moment, and settled instead to cup George's cheek and nod in understanding. Convinced, George continued.

"I meant what I said back then, Fundy, and I hope you do too. If ever you start thinking those thoughts again, just remember this kiss I gave you just now and the ones before it. Remember this moment we shared and all the smiles and tears before it too. And remember these rings that symbolise our conjoined love, Fundy. Believe me when I say 'I love you', Fundy. Believe me because it's true."

Lips to skin, George kissed the back of Fundy's hand—the back of his fingers—before resting his head in the palm of it. The all too endearing act was the final straw for Fundy. Falling forward and bringing George closer to him, he connected their lips and their bodies in an embrace he hoped would translate all his love and all of George's love in the way that had previously failed to be conveyed. When they broke for air, their soft gasps were followed by George's sweet words that Fundy now felt confident in believing in.

"I love you, Fundy. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, George. I love you too."


End file.
